The Adventures of Lara JR The Sequal (Dear god, kill me)
by AmeliaLarue17
Summary: Made with FanFiction Maker, if you read this story! BE AWARE I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR LOSS OF SANITY! (Tomb Raider 2013)


In the beginning there was its legendary power surrounded in mystery...

On a cold september, after her great adventures, Lara Jr. was wondering what to do that week. She had picked up her life from where she left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Lara Jr.'s doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!  
"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.  
"What do you mean?" said Lara Jr.  
"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.  
"I still don't understand you?" said Lara Jr..  
"Here, take this," she said and gave Lara Jr. an alarmclock.  
"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"  
And with that she disappeared before Lara Jr.'s eyes!

Lara Jr. was confused but thought that she had to do something. But rather than going to her parents or guardian, Lara Jr. decided to show it to .  
"Oh no," said , "you must forget about this!"  
"Why?" enquired Lara Jr., "what do you know?!"  
"I... I can't tell you. My dear Lara Jr., I didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"What?!" yelled Lara Jr., "are you keeping things away from me?!"  
"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said and before Lara Jr. could do anything, had escaped her grasp.  
"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"  
Lara Jr. was feeling depressed. One of her best friends abandoned and betrayed her. It cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only helped a bit. So Lara Jr. wanted to find . After their adventure, Lara Jr. and had been spending a lot of time together. Lara Jr. kind of started to like her and after Lara Jr. had only recently discovered that she was bisexual, seemed like the perfect girl to be around with!.  
So Lara Jr. went to and told the whole story. She listened to Lara Jr. without saying a single word.  
Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"  
And Lara Jr. said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"  
sighed and said: "You have always been special, Lara Jr. and not just to me."  
"How do you know that?"  
looked at the barbie doll that Lara Jr. had received and said: "it kind of looks like the , doesn't it?"  
"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"  
"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.  
"Inside? Like my heart?"  
"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"  
's logic was flawless. So Lara Jr. had to try it!

So Lara Jr. concentrated on the object. immeditately she felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a spawn hammer on the horizon.  
But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in her head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Father Matthias! In hell...

Lara Jr. was confused. She didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.  
A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff

Father Matthias is like the school bully but everyone likes Her. And Lara Jr. is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on her own because no one likes her. It's really unfair to Lara Jr. because she is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about her superpowers.

Lara Jr. was in class. She was paying well attention because Lara Jr. wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Father Matthias was being an meany as always. She was annoying other people in class and the teacher but her rep protected her. Until Lara Jr. could take it no more.  
Lara Jr. stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!"  
Father Matthias stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Father Matthias (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that).  
Father Matthias laughed and got up from her seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?"  
Lara Jr. gulped. She had not thought of what to do next now.  
But then and rized from tier seats too. Lara Jr. looked at them. they nodded back at her and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Father Matthias on!  
And when Lara Jr. looked on her right, she saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Father Matthias like this!  
So Father Matthias rose up and walked to Lara Jr. and she said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!"  
"I'll be there, said Lara Jr. certain of herself!  
And Father Matthias left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Lara Jr.'s spine. This wasn't going to end well.

They saw their enemy in the distance,and they soon stood next to him  
"So you have come"  
"My sister is the most amazing girl in the city." said .  
"Yes, but she is dangeriouser than some sticks." replied Father Matthias.  
"s niece is the most pretty woman in the country. " said .  
"Maybe, you have to understand she is curvier than some wireless telephones." declared Father Matthias.  
"Father Matthiass sister is the most pretty german in the whole of new york." said .  
"Yes, but she is wetter than some anime collections." screamed Father Matthias.  
" I think my body would be better wetter or is that just my jealousy saying that?" said .  
With him distracted with that our hero stabbed him dead.


End file.
